Frustration
by Ambiguous Rose
Summary: Ichigo becomes frustrated with his newest soul to pass over. Stargate SG1Bleach crossover


**Title: Frustration**

**Author: Amethyst Dragonrose**

**Fandom: Stargate SG-1/Bleach**

**Summary: Ichigo becomes frustrated with his newest soul to pass over. Stargate SG-1/Bleach**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Stargate SG-1 nor Bleach. One can only wish...**

**xXx**

Ichigo sighed. Why did his father have to go to America now of all times? And why did he have to bring him, Karin, and Yuzu along with him? And to top it all, why did the Soul Society have him working, now of all times, while he was on vacation?

He was supposed to pass over this guy who had died. Apparently more than once. His name was...Doctor Daniel... J...something. Ichigo stood overlooking a large room, with some huge ring-like thing in the middle of it. _Where was this guy?_ he wondered. The only people in the room were a bunch of uniformed guys holding guns. That's when the giant ring began spinning; little triangle things began lighting up on the ring. Next a loud flushing noise sounded as blue, water-like looking stuff flew out of the ring, and then back in. It appeared as if the ring now housed a puddle. Ichigo jumped. "What the...?" he growled.

An English voice rang through the room. "Off-world activation!" Ichigo frowned; strangely he could understand this English. The voice came again. "Medical team to the 'gate room!"

All the uniformed men seemed to move away from the walkway up to the ring, as group of white, uniformed people ran in. They stopped right under Ichigo, and he heard someone whisper, "Who is it _this_ time?

Just then a few blasts of something came flying out of the puddle, followed immediately by a group of people, one of them being held up by two others.

One of the doctors sighed. "Jackson... again?"

One of the people supporting the other looked up. "Close the iris!" he shouted, and a strange metal circle extended over the puddle.

By now Ichigo was really confused, "What is going on?" he muttered. He looked down at the people who had entered through the puddle. The injured one had a chain hanging from his chest leading over to the puddle. A mirror image of him came through the metal covering, looking around in confusion. "Ah, finally..." he growled.

The man looked up and saw Ichigo floating in the air, in full Shinigami dress. "Ah!" he yelped. "Who are you!"

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm a Shinigami." Ichigo didn't speak English, but, like before, he got the gist of what the man had said.

The man apparently could speak Japanese, however. "You're a what?" he asked in nearly flawless Japanese. He frowned at Ichigo. "You're floating?"

"Something like that. And I'm a Shinigami, a Soul Reaper." Ichigo landed down in front of the man. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Doctor Daniel Jackson." Daniel said. "How'd you get in here? Security should have stopped you." He looked at Ichigo warily.

Behind them the doctors were discussing Jackson's physical body. "He was hit by a staff blast to the side! There's still a chance we can save him! Let's get him to the infirmary!"

Ichigo sighed. _When was the last time he had had to pass over such a chatty soul?_ he wondered. "Come on man, just let me perform_ konso_. The Soul Society's a nice place. Don't worry..." he sighed, pulling Zangetsu from his back.

Daniel jumped back. "What are you doing? What's 'konso'?" he demanded. "And where'd you get that giant sword?"

"It's my Zanpaku-to. Konso is a soul's burial. Come on man, I'm just gonna pass you over." Ichigo was growing frustrated. This Doctor-fellow asked to many questions.

"I'm not dead yet, Kurosaki." Daniel growled. "Doctor Fraiser might yet save me..." he was being half dragged by his chain of fate as the medical team hurried him to the Infirmary. "Do you know how many times I've died already died?"

"I've heard you've died quite a few time, but you're _dead,_ dead this time, or you wouldn't have a chain of fate hanging off you." Ichigo was about ready to hurt this guy.

They had entered the Infirmary now, and the doctors were rushing around Jackson's body. "I think we can save him! Hurry!"

Daniel was apparently getting sick of Ichigo as well. "This has happened every time I die. I'm used to it. Doctor Fraiser will save me, I have little doubt."

Ichigo was fed up with being friendly. He lifted Zangetsu above his head and was about to pass Jackson over when one of the doctors shouted. "There! We've got a heartbeat. He's going to be fine."

Daniel smiled. "See I told you so." The chain of fate was pulling him back to his body. "Good-bye."

Ichigo frowned. Jackson had been right. The Doctor had been able to save him. He sighed; thanking goodness all souls weren't that annoying. _How many times could one person die?_ he wondered. _Must get old after a while._ He turned to leave the Infirmary. _That was a total waste of time. Must be an American thing. Oh well. Back to my vacation_.

_**Fin.**_

A/N: That one just popped into my head while on was on my computer one day. I wrote it in about fifteen minutes.

Thanks to _Stand Alone Origin_, for being my editor, like always. You rock.

Review please!

Amethyst Dragonrose.


End file.
